


Bittersweet tea

by Skiplowave



Series: Yandere season [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mafia boss! Gellert Grindelwald, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Yandere!Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: The mob world is a tough and cruel business. Any and all property is owned by someone. And only one that has yet to be claimed is a small animal shelter. Little does he or any of the competition know he belongs to someone already...
Relationships: Gellert Grindewald/Newt Scamander
Series: Yandere season [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy add link but prompt was bitter and sweet  
> Also please read the tags

“ Vinda dear?”

” Yes boss?”

” Do I own an animal shelter?”

” No. You don’t like animals.”

Gellert looked at Vinda who was grinning. “ _Cheeky_. You know what I meant.” Vinda nodded and began checking the map of everything Gellert owned in his district. It mostly consisted of commercial business easier way to mask the **_actual_** business and money flow. “ No sir you do not. In fact, I don’t think any of your competition does either.” Vinda pointed out circling a spot on the map in black. Gellert narrowed his eyes glancing at it.

” Now how did you sneak pass us?” 

” It’s called Fantastical Shelter. Seems they recuse animals and give them to their forever homes.”

Vinda said reading off her tablet. Gellert hummed, he wasn’t a fan of animals but a place to store guard dogs wasn’t bad idea.   
“ Seems just one owner, Newt Scamander. Place been open for few months now.” Gellert nodded his head getting off his chair. “ Well lets give Mr. Scamander a warm welcome to the Grindelwald district.”

****  
The Fantastical Shelter, small little thing and needs some maintenance. Something told Gellert this place wasn’t big on making money. That’ll change soon. Walking inside Gellert was surprised the place smelt clean, fresh pineapples in fact. In general everything was well kept, Gellert knew this place would make a fine addition. Vinda stepped up to the counter ringing the bell. They can hear an eruption of barking from behind.

” Just a moment!”

The two heard someone yell in the back. A man came out with wet hair and wet clothes. Gellert’s heart began beating faster than usual.

” Hello sorry for the wait. Do forgive my appearance I was washing some of the dogs.”   
  


Gellert blinked staring at the masterpiece before him. Wet auburn hair, freckled face, emerald green eyes. Gellert prayed he was the first to witness such beauty. “ Are you Newt Scamander?” Gellert asked and the man nodded with a smile.   
  


“ That’s me! Did you see the posters downtown? Oh are you here for the box of kittens that came in? I also have few ferrets too. Do you like ferrets? Their like cats but longer. I have one of my own, named niffler!”

Newt continued rambling. Vinda glances at her boss growing rather annoyed. Gellert however drank in ever word Newt said. He was so precious. Vinda cleared her throat stopping Newt. The young man blushed and Gellert controlled himself for making a sound.

”’S-sorry I really love animals.”

” Do not apologize, Liebling. It’s good you have passion for business like this.”

” Speaking of business, sir.”

Gellert glances at Vinda not phased at all she was interrupting her boss. “ Right. I’m Gellert Grindelwald and this is my lovely assistant, Vinda Rosier . We’re investors.” Gellert handed Newt his card. Newt stared at the fancy card with a puzzled expression.

” Something the matter?”

” No-well I’m not really looking for investors right now....”

Gellert gave a faint smile. Most people do decline him but within next few days _accidents_ occur and soon Vinda’s phone is ringing none stop begging for help. But he wouldn't do such a thing to Newt, oh heavens no. _But_ , he can't let the others claim such a beauty. " Well you at least think about it?" Newt shook his head handing the card back to Gellert. " I'm sorry. I'm just not ready." Newt eyes went down avoiding Gellert's mismatched eyes. Gellert hated he soured the mood but no worries, his Liebling needed a little push. 

" Well Mr.Scamander if you ever need anything from us please don't hesitate to call. Vinda dear, do give him our welcoming gift." 

Before Newt could object, Vinda place two stacks of money on the counter. Newt was fumbling with his words trying to reject the huge amount. " Consider this a donation. Do by your babies some nice toys and treats. " Bis wir uns wieder sehen, mein Schatz~" Gellert waved his goodbye and Vinda followed not saying a word. They entered the car and his driver took off to next order of business.

" Well boss, would you like me to do the classics or surprise you?"

" **Neither.** "

" Pardon?"

Gellert looked at Vinda and she held her tongue. She knew Gellert found a prize a prize he refuses to lose. " Right I'll find his address and everything else he does outside of work." Gellert was smiling again, " Thank you dear. Oh and make sure he's watched at all times. Anyone not of ours needs to be disposed of **quietly.** : Vinda nodded already pulling out her phone knowing the right people suited for the job.

**_You will be mine my sweet Newt._ **

* * *

Newt sighed putting the money in the enveloped. It's been two days since Grindelwald's visit. Newt felt _confused_ , he rejected Grindelwald's offer to invest and yet he took the man's donations. He could tell the older man wanted something from him but what exactly he wasn't sure. All Newt wants is to save abandoned pets and give them their forever home nothing more nothing less.

" _But with money you can hire more staff, better security._ "

Newt chuckled thinking about him and his brother conversation on the matter. Not that he actually told his brother of the money he received, all hypothetical. _Then it's settled._ Newt grabbed the enveloped and his jacket ready to head out his apartment. He didn't expect to see Grindelwald on his front door step carrying a basket.

" Perfect timing, Liebling~"

" What are you doing here?"

" I thought about our first meeting and realized what I did was terribly rude. So as a peace offering I brought you some tea from the local tea shop. Handpicked just for you."

_Oh._

Newt glanced at the basket and Grindelwald saw the envelope in his hand. " Off to mail something?" Newt looked up and gave a nervous laugh. " Yes to you. You're money. I've only took 300 to buy heaters for the cages." Newt said feeling awful using the money. Grindelwald laughed taking Newt by surprise. " That's all? Oh Newt you really are a sweetheart. Keep the money it's mere pocket change to me." Grindelwald said still laughing. Newt started to pout feeling silly, now he really didn't want the money. " My Liebling don't make such a sour face. It doesn't suit that adorable face of yours. Let me come in and make you this tea." Newt avoided Grindelwald's eyes thinking it over. " Please? I'll take the money back even." Newt bit his lip, shrugging his shoulders. He moved to the side letting the man in. Before stepping inside, Grindelwald took the money and gave Newt the basket.

" Right I'll get the kettle ready."

Newt returned to the living room holding a cup of tea. " You sure you don't want some, Mr. Grindelwald? It's honeysuckle very sweet." Grindelwald shook his head with a smile. " Too sweet for me, Liebling and please call me Gellert. Besides the tea was handpicked for you after all.I" Newt smiled taking a sip. H licked his lips wondering why the tea tasted bitter. He took another sip wondering if he used the right one. Newt had honeysuckle before his brother made it for him all the time. 

" Something wrong?"

Newt looked at Gellert he didn't want to be rude saying the tea given was bad. " Nothing I think it needs some more cream and sugar." Gellert giggled, " If I know you had such a sweet tooth I would've brought you assorted candy." Newt chuckled getting up to fetch his creamer only to stop. Newt suddenly felt dizzy. He tried taking another step only to fall on the ground.

” Ah,,,I-,,,d-n’t,,,”

Newt’s body felt heavy and it became harder to move let alone call for help. His eyes shifted seeing blurred feet coming towards him. Newt tried raising his arm but it fell on the ground making a loud thump.

” Don’t panic my dear. Just let the drug do it’s magic.”

” _You,,,,-rugged me,,,_ ” Newt slurred his eyes was become harder and harder to keep open. " I did. But it's not lethal let alone harmful. A cute thing like you works so hard consider this a well earned nap." Newt's started crying as everything in his body felt like it was turning off. He felt hands touching him as the room around him began to spin. " Shhh don't cry, Liebling. Just sleep." Newt eyes began to close as Grindelwald's voice became deeper and more muffled.

" _Just sleep,,,,-be in nice bed tomorrow,,,,,-'ll TaLk lAtEr,,,,,,,"_

Gellert smiled watching Newt's eyes finally close shut. _Such a quiet sleeper~_ Gellert stroked Newt's face pleased at what was now his. He heard front door open and turned around pressing a finger on his lips. " He's sleeping. Is everything ready?" Gellert asked picking up Newt bridal style. " Yes sir, his room is prepared and that shelter is secured." One of his goons replied as two more entered the room tidying the living room and disposing the drugged tea. " Good. Oh and run upstairs grab his pet. I want my Liebling to be as happy and comfortable as possible!" Gellert was thrilled, he knew Newt might b stubborn but he'll come around soon. He kissed the younger man's nose carrying out the old home already welcomed with a limousine ready for them. 

_**You're part of my world now. My sweet Liebling~** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with new chapter  
> Tw: non consensual drug use...again. Implied sex trafficking and implied somonaphilla(?) sexual act while alseep. 
> 
> Gellert awful to put it bluntly

_So cute~~_   
  


Newt was still sounded alseep despite his wrists being tied up. First time user were always unpredictable, even unexpected ones. Gellert hummed petting Newt’s hair as he read the news on his tablet. A competitor of his _unexpectedly_ closed down its business, so naturally he’s already claiming it as his own. Just like the cutie in his lap. Newt’s body twitched and Gellert got excited, his liebling was finally waking up. Emerald eyes fluttered open and was welcomed by Gellert’s smile. The moment didn’t last a mere second as Newt scream falling off the bed. Gellert clicked his tongue watching Newt scrambling on the floor.

” No need to be frighten, you’re in a safe place~“

Newt froze looking at Gellert with fear in his eyes. “ W-what do you want with me?” Newt asked with a shaken voice. Gellert walked over to him stroking his face. “ I want you, Liebling. Only you.” Gellert kissed Newt’s cheek and the younger man flinched.

“ I’m not going to hurt you dear.”

” But you drugged me! A-and kidnapped me! My wrists are tied-you-“

Gellert placed his finger on Newt’s mouth to silence him. “ You misunderstand. I gave you an option but you declined it. You left me no other choice.” Gellert stated untying Newt. A slap was heard inside the bedroom. Gellert felt his face burning by didn’t flinch.

” **Oh Newt, here I thought you be a good boy for me**.”   
  


“ I-I didn’t mean it please- STOP! HEL-“

Gellert grabbed Newt’s arm dragging him across the floor. He threw the poor man on the man straddling his hips. “ You see my sweet sweet Newt. You should be happy I picked you.” Newt turned his head but Gellert forcefully kept it in place. “ Had it been the others...” Gellert rubbed his thumb Ofer Newt’s lips admiring how soft they were. “ Such a pretty face ruined by scum using you as they pleased.” Newt sobbed as Gellert removed his hand. 

“ I-I just wanted to take care of the animals,,,”

“ You will along with taking care of my business.”

“ My shelter is not a drug den!”

Newt tried fighting back again and Gellert sighed pulling a bottle out of his back pocket. Flipping the cap off he drunk some. Using his other hand he grabbed Newt’s face kissing the man. Newt kicked around trying shake Gellert off him. The man moaned shoving his tongue inside until he head a gulp. Newt’s body began to relax. “ Isn’t that better, Liebling?” Newt said nothing but a smile formed as Gellert stroked his face. Once shiny green eyes were now dilated and cloudy. Gellert special _happy tea_ , a liquified version of laughing gas.   
  


“ I....feel funny,,,” Newt slurred with a giggle. He’s hand was rubbing against the comforter. “ That means it’s working darling.” Gellert placed a kiss on Newt’s neck causing him to yelp. “a-AH~“ Newt’s legs wrapped around a Gellert’s waist grinding against him. Gellert let out a growl thrusting back. “ So,,,needy~“ He grunted giving Newt a messy kiss. “ M-more,,,” Newt panted grabbing Gellert’s shirt.   
  
“ No.”

” No?”

Gellert licked the shell of Newt’s savoring the soft whimper. “ I prefer to fully take you when you actually give into me.” Newt whined as Gellert moved spooning him. “ You’ll share the shelter with me right?” Gellert asked rubbing against Newt. “ y-aH-yes!” Gellert kissed the back of Newt’s neck as his eyes looked up at the ceiling. A little camera hung above as a red light flickered.   
  


“ Very good, Liebling. I mean it I’m a nice person. I’ll treat you like a prince if you just let me.”

Newt said nothing already fast asleep. Gellert sighed already turned on but couldn’t do nothing about it. He looked up at the camera and the red light stopped flashing. He smiled moving away from Newt. He saw the young man’s hand catching an idea.

” A soft hand will do just fine...a little payment for slapping me~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert: iM a GoOd PeRsOn  
> Also Gellert: *drugs Newt yet again*  
>  Final chapter be Newt pov


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally last chapter! Took forever but I got it enjoy and happy Thanksgiving :D  
> tw for mention of self harm/suicide

“ There you are. Nice, clean, and fluffy.”

Newt smiled at the now poofy poodle wagging it’s tail happily. Opening the cage, the poodle went inside getting comfy in its pet bed. Newt looked around seeing all cages had warm beds, toys, blankets, and food. All thanks to Gellert’s _business._ A buzzer rang along with a green light flashing, there was a customer. Newt sighed closing the cage giving on more glance at the poodle.

” Maybe this one will be your forever home?”

Newt walked out to his counter seeing a man with rather uneasy appearance. The most concerning part was bags under the man’s eyes. Newt shoved those concerns away focusing on job at hand.   
  


“ Hello, are you to or thinking of adopting?”

” Nah man I need my dog needs some tea. You know ones that make _dogs not bark in their sleep_ tea.”

Oh.

Newt smile turned into a disappointed frown. Another one of Gellert’s clients. The man rubbed his eyes before slamming crumbled up money on the counter. Newt took it counting it and placed it in a jar that was labeled ‘donations for birdies’. Bending down, Newt typed in a code in a safe pulling out one tea bag with purple like leaves. Getting back up he held it out for the man. The other reaches to grab it but Newt pulled his hand back.

” Hey man quick messin’ around!”

” You sure you don’t want a puppy or even a pet fish?”

” What??”

” Pets are good animals to help one-“

” Hey man last I need is some fucking shitty animal barking my ear off! Bad enough I can’t sleep with my bitch of wife- now give me my drugs!”

Newt didn’t flinch at outburst but it made him angry how could he say such terrible things. “ Perhaps you should consider professional therapy instead of this toxic poison-“ Newt’s shirt was grabbed nearly being pulled off the counter.

“ Listen here you stupid bitch I came here for drugs not some filthy mutts! Now give me what I paid for before I make you a mutt too!”

” N-no! You need to leave!”

The man eyes flared and Newt closed his eyes before he heard a loud thump. Newt opened his eyes and say the man lying on floor with blood around him. “ Oh-Oh my god,,, He’s-“ Newt covered his mouth feeling sick as his eyes began to burn trying to stop himself from crying.

” You’re alright, sir?”

Newt saw his bodyguard walking inside holding the gun. “ I- is he dead?” Newt asked still in shock. The bodyguard crouch down checking the man’s pulse. “ Nope not dead. Shot him in chest but made sure to avoid anything vital.” The bodyguard added pulling out his phone texting something to someone. Newt was still shaking and turned his head noticing the dogs weren’t barking. His bodyguard used a silencer.   
  


“ Come on, sir.”

” ....what?”

” You’re going home. Don’t worry cleaning crew is on their way.”

Newt watched the bodyguard turn off the open neon light. He turned around seeing Newt hasn’t moved. The bodyguard turned around to grab Newt. “ He’ll live, sir. The boss is waiting for you.” Newt said nothing getting pulled out the animal shelter. There were already people in white bodysuits standing outside. Behind them was a limo. Once inside, Gellert was sitting smoking from a skull hookah. 

“ Hello, Liebling~”

”......”

” He’s bit startled, boss. A rude customer tried to assault him.”

” _ist er tot_?” 

” _Noch nicht. Die Reinigungskräfte kümmern sich jetzt darum_. “ 

” Very good. I’m sorry sweetheart that person gave you such a hard time. Take a break for today and don’t worry you’re babies will be taken care of. That’ll be all Percival, thank you.”

Percival bowed closing the limo door. Newt stared at his legs during the car ride. “ Would you like to talk about it?” Gellert piped in blowing smoke out his nose. Newt shrugged his shoulders. “ I wish to not have that poison in my shelter but you already drugged me to think otherwise.” Newt said with bitterness in his voice. 

“ Newt-“

” I hate it! And I hate you! You take away Any happiness I have! Not even you drugs could fix that! If it wasn’t for my shelter I would have killed myself if it meant escaping you! You’re worst thing to happen to my life!”   
  


Newt broke down covering his face as tears poured down. Gellert didn’t say a word to him nor touch him. The limo stopped at Gellert’s home and Newt rushed out going straight to his room. On his bed was his pet ferret, Niffler. Newt picked her up nuzzling her fur.   
  


“ I wish to leave this place. But I can’t leave you all behind...not sure how long I can endure this.”   
  


* * *

Another day. Gellert didn’t speak to Newt as they were driven back to the shelter. Once arriving, Newt got out and so did the mob boss, he did his paying no mind to him. Inside, Newt noticed something, something missing. The signs about _special tea_ were gone. Newt went behind the counter seeing the safe containing the drugs were gone to. Gellert stepped forward and Newt panicked.

” I-I think someone robbed the place I-“

” Newt. My sweet Newt. You misunderstand.”

Newt gave a confused expression. What on earth was Gellert on about. “ I know it’ll take a while for you to.... _love_ me.” Gellert took Newt’s hand and looked into his emerald eyes. “ Last thing I wanted was for you to not feel happy. And for that I am truly-deeply sorry doing so.” Gellert squeezed Newt’s hand as he took a deep breath. “ With that your shelter is no longer a spot for my _business_.” Newt gasped at the news. He looked into the man’s eyes searching for any lies or tricks.

” Now while you’re shelter will once again do it’s purpose. It still belongs to me. You’ll still have protection and I wouldn’t dare let anyone harm you or you babies. Is this a fair compromise?”

Newt looked at Gellert still surprised the man’s was telling the truth. “ One more condition..” Newt mumbled and Gellert gave his full undivided attention with a nod. “ You will not force me to take your drugs. If you do-....you’ll never see me again.” It was a promise not a threat, a promise Gellert would be fully aware of if he breaks said promise. The man chuckled kissing Newt’s hand.

” We have a deal, Liebling. Does that mean you’ll give me another chance to make you mine the right way?”   
  


Newt bit his lip removing his hand. “ I-I must check on the dogs now.” Newt turned around seeing a smile on Gellert’s face. He sighed thinking for a moment.   
  


“ 2:15 I’ll be going on lunch break...it be nice if you took me somewhere that’s not _corrupted_.”   
  


Newt didn’t see the man move but he felt a kiss on his cheek. “ I know a perfect place darling~ I’ll get reservation have a lovely day at work!” Gellert waved his goodbye and Newt stood there in bewilderment. He licked his lips with a puzzled expression.

_How bittersweet,,,,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ist er tot= Is he dead  
> Noch nicht. Die Reinigungskräfte kümmern sich jetzt darum. = Not yet. The cleaners are handling it now
> 
> Gellert does care about Newt just needs do it correctly :')

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back and make more chapters out of this but got other prompts to fill first do be patience 🤗..maybe
> 
> German: Bis wir uns wieder sehen, mein Schatz  
> English: Until we meet again, my darling  
> German: Liebling  
> English: Darling


End file.
